


SnapShot 3.1 - Control

by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix



Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ... The Dicks Too, Accidental Deepthroating, Aftercare, Alpha!Impulse, Alpha!Tango, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bonding, But Also Very Caring, Cockwarming, Collars, Consumption of Bodily Fluids, Control Domming, Control Issues, Cum Eating, Cumming Dry, Deepthroating, Degredation Kink, Demon!Tango, Dirty Talk, Dom!Impulse, Dom/Sub Check-ins, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Epic Sex Scene, Established Healthy Relationship, Established Relationship, Excessive Lubrication, Fast Refractory Times, Fond Degradation/Name Calling, Healthy Relationships, Impulse Is A Shit, Incubus!Tango, It Took A Really Long Time To Get To This Orgasm, It’s an Omegaverse, Kissing, Knotting, Light Bondage, Like WOW They Get Filthy, M/M, Masochistic Themes, Matebonding, Mild Psychic Connection, Misuse of Minecraft Potions, Multi, Multi Chapter Sex Scene, Near Rutt, Nipple Play, Omega!Zed, Omega-ification, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pheromones, PiP - Freeform, Porn, PornIsPlot, Praise Kink, Really Fucking Dirty Talk, Restraint Both Physical & Mental, Reward/punishment, Rimming, Sadistic themes, Shame kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, SubDrop (Mild), Subdrop, Switch!Impulse, Switch!Tango, TeamZit, Temperature Play, These Assholes Be Tasty, Three Way MateBond, Threesome - M/M/M, Treating Alpha as Omega, Voyeurism… Probably… Technically?, candy cum, cursing, gagging, knotts, self restraint, shut up!, slick eating, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix
Summary: “O’course all of this said, don’t go making any wrong assumptions here, Impulse and Tango were both probably pretty riled up on the other side of things as well, it's just that they have a mate to go back to and their instinct would always prefer him to a random omega. All the same, I have no doubt Zedaph is in for one helluvan afternoon shag if I’m any judge.” as he spoke Xisuma could see the wheels in Grian’s head turning, and had a pretty good idea where the next question was headed.“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Tango and Zed and Impulse. They all have a thing together… but how does that work?!~A~A~O~well... this would be how >:^3
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV & Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071845
Comments: 91
Kudos: 98





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662032) by [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix). 



> **A/N:** Hello! And welcome to the ZIT Porn! so this takes place right after the Shopping District Incident in Chapter 2 of Beta testing and is otherwise pretty self-explanatory. It’s Zed, Impulse and Tango and they gonna FUUUUUUUUUCK… for like some 15K worth of this total fic length they gonna fuck. Yes, you read that right 15K. I originally intended this to be a oneshot (Ha! why do I even try?) but at the 12K mark I decided it really did need to be broken down, and then the titling convention hit me... and I felt marginally better about it all.  
> But yeah, I’ll be posting this pretty close to back to back (no more than a day apart) ‘cause it’s all super related and tight and it would just be cruel to ask you all to wait for a long stretch between uploads. Bearing that in mind this is the shortest and most light-weight of the chapters at 3K soo… keep it in mind that you might want to set aside some time when reading ~~and maybe go somewhere private, with and spare pair of underwear or a sock in case you need a moment (;P)~~  
>   
>   
>  WARNING: This is a big Ol’ lemon featuring a M/M/M Established A/B/O mated trio, containing mild BDSM with a focus on Dom/Sub Dynamics and with a slight shame/degradation kink rearing its head at the end. That’s most of the big thematic stuff, So… if any of that concerns you, you’ve been warned. Otherwise mind the tags, and have fun!

# SnapShot 3.1

## Control

Chapter 1

## Taken

  
  


Impulse drafted off of Tango’s slipstream, letting his lover recklessly spend the rockets for them both as they sped toward Zedaph’s cave of contraptions and the omega who called it home.

Fuck but that had been such a shit show back there.

His proximity to Tango meant he could feel that subtle buzz in the back of his skull he associated with his alpha partner's distress and, not for the first time, his heart clenched painfully for want of a stronger read on his little demon. It would have been really helpful in this situation to be able to tell if Tango was just struggling with the hormone overload and desperate for release or if he was doing one of his negative thought spirals and blaming himself for not ‘saving’ Grian from Scar.

As the mountain range housing their third’s base came into view, Impulse became aware of the much clearer clarion of Zed in his mind. A lilac wave of contentment that Impulse had learnt meant Zed was working at a tricky puzzle of a problem; it was ridiculous how happy being stumped could make the little omega, just on the sheer anticipation of eventually solving it.

Already just that distant sense of him was calming Impulse's overwhelming haste and clearing his thoughts a bit more. As he relaxed his headlong flight he became aware that Tango was not getting as much out of their proximity, as the half-demon continued to barrel ahead at breakneck speed. Right, so between that, and the fact that Zed obviously wasn’t _‘looking’_ for them, and probably had been too wrapped up in his redstoning to have noticed the chaos in the main chat… Impulse had better warn him while his head was still cool enough for him to manage it.

<ImpulseSV> Hey Zed heads up 

<ImpulseSV> Headed to yours 

<ImpulseSV> Pretty worked up 

<ImpulseSV>Get out in the open if you dont

want Tango breaking things

He closed the chat interface and focused on his flying again, not bothering to see if Zed replied. It was fifty/fifty he would anyway. Hopefully the private message would alert him enough to feel them coming and he could sort some of it out from there. It was half a minute more before they were touching down outside the iron-door entry to Zed's base.

Tango was apparently not in the mood for any kind of delay, ignoring the door and button in favor of simply pounding his way through the dirt next to it and storming in. Impulse followed with a sigh for the dramatics and patched up the hole behind himself.

A startled squeak behind him made him turn just in time to see Tango roughly lifting Zed up and pinning him to a wall; lips and teeth already roaming over the blond omega’s freckled face like merely kissing him wasn’t enough. The sight made Impulse's already hard cock jump painfully in the confines of his shorts and he had to take a stabilizing breath.

“Hey Zed.” he said, almost feeling a blush creep up on him at how rough and husky his voice sounded. “Hope you don't mind us dropping by.”

“No - Nnnggh- Not at a-aaaah-all” Zed managed as Tango all but mauled his jaw and throat, even as his hips were already starting to grind up into where he’d pinned their mate. “Might I ask - mmmmhh- why so suddenly?” Impulse wasn't sure as his view was fairly obstructed, but he suspected the little whimper was a result of Tango worrying at the bond mark with his teeth.

“Bit of trouble in the shopping district.” Impulse said, shedding his shirt and kicking off his sandals before starting toward where his little demon was making a mess of their omega. Zed already had one arm out and reaching for him, eagar as always to feel both of his lovers at once. Impulse didn't quite make it, however, before a red spike flashed through his thoughts and Tango was half turned towards him, a growl rumbling through his chest.

Zed and Impulse exchanged looks; Zed's mildly panicked, Impulse’s alarmed, but trying to project reassurance. The thought swam up strong enough in both of their minds to actually form the word between them: _rutt._

Impulse immersed himself into their mutual bond, using his tighter bond with Zed to piggyback on, and found that Tango wasn’t actually fully gone yet, just teetering on the edge of it. 

Well, there went his plans for an nice, uncomplicated, afternoon fuck.

Seeing as it was in everyone’s best interest that the half-demon _not_ go into the mindless frenzy of a full scale rutt, Impulse immediately set about pulling all the strings he could to drag the other alpha back from the abyss before he could properly fall into it. Hurriedly he tossed down his enderchest, and in record time fished out the red and black leather-wrapped collar. Then with three quick strides, closed the distance between them and snapped the catch open and closed around Tango’s throat, all before the other alpha had time to react.

There was a half second of tense stillness in which neither Zed nor Impulse quite dared to breath for fear of tipping the balance the wrong way, but finally, with a shuddering groan, Tango sagged and stepped back, lowering Zed to the ground. His frame trembling and panting in semi-distress at having to relinquish his hold on the omega.

“Fuck.” The tremble was there in the half-demon’s voice too. “Fuck Impy… too close. Sorry Zed, I didn’t mean to- fuck I'm so sorry. Gods I almost-”

Impulse stepped into Tango's space and pulled him into a tight hug against his bare chest. Offering the impetuous alpha the safe space he needed to calm himself without letting him freefall into a drop at having nearly lost control.

“Shhhhh.” He soothed, running a hand along one small golden horn hiding amongst the brassy-gold locks, using his other hand to fold Tango down into his chest, letting him just breathe for a moment.

“Okay… wow.” Zed's startled incredulity had Impulse glancing over to see that the small platinum blond had pulled up the main chat interface and was catching up on the drama that had started all this. From the rapid way the lines were scrolling up, Impulse could only guess one of the other participants had quite a lot to say on the matter.

“Soo…” 

“Etho went into heat in his shop and Beef took a while getting there…” Impulse clarified when quizzical purple eyes turned toward him. “And did you know Grian took himself off the UA list?”

Zed nodded. “So I gathered given the way Scar is yelling at everyone. Did he actually do anything to Grian?” A rumble from the man in his arms made Impulse tighten his grip, though whether as a gesture of comfort or warning, he wasn’t entirely certain.

“Nothing irreparable. Mostly he just got a bit clingy. But it was definitely putting the G-man on edge and it really rubbed Tango the wrong way.”

Zed's grin was like the sun at the thought of Tango getting all protective and Impulse wished Tango would unburry his face enough to see it.

“Did our Tango try to protect that little scamp?”

“Tried.” Came the growled reply from somewhere near Impulse's clavicle. 

“Hey buddy, back with us?” Impulse asked, leaning back a bit to encourage Tango out from hiding in his chest hair.

“Yeah. yeah, I’m back.” He sighed, straightening up and stepping back himself, though his eyes were closed and he didn't let his hands drop from Impulse's sides.

“That’s a good boy.” Impulse whispered leaning in to drop and kiss on the horn he'd been petting. “What do you need from us? Beside the obvious.” He tossed a smirk at Zed as he spoke, letting his hunger show and triggering the omega, not only to blush excitedly but also to start shedding his own clothes at high speed.

“Control.” 

“Take it?” He asked, “...or help you find yours?”

“That one.”

“Right.” Impulse stepped back, pulled himself completely from Tango's loose grip, and stepped into the requested role as easily as putting on a pair of well worn gloves. His back straightening and his voice hardening into one of pure command. “Strip.”

Twin moans escaped both his alpha and omega lovers. Impulse had to fight to keep his grin strictly a mental construct at their synchronized want. 

Tango jumped to obey, somewhat comically hopping a bit in the process of shedding his combat boots. Satisfied that his half-demon was going to do as he was told, Impulse turned golden eyes to where Zed was standing, already bare and fidgeting. Impulse returned to his ender chest and fished out the purple and gold twin to the black and red collar he’d used to pull Tango back from the edge of rutt, and walked over to his precious little omega. Gently brushed the floppy curls aside, and lovingly fastened it about his throat; kissing the nape of his neck as he did so, and feeling Zed relax into his sub-space willingly through the conduit of their bond. 

“Your bed up against a wall in here, Zed?” Then, at the eagerly nodded ‘Yes Sir.’ he got in reply, “Go mount a fence post above it for me like a good boy and leave a lead out on the sheets. Then come give me a kiss.” Zed, in his adorably awkward way, just about tripped over himself in his haste, and again Impulse had to fight to keep up the stern facade. Giggling now would probably put a real cramp in the immersion into _his_ dom-headspace, and it probably wouldn't be all that helpful for his subs either.

Stillness to his left signalled that Tango had finally managed to shed his clothes and Impulse allowed himself to look, as though he was only just _now_ aware of the naked half incubus standing there like an adonis. He prowled over, circling behind the slightly shorter alpha, letting himself savour the rich scent of his arousal. The way Tango’s unique nature made the chocolate outweigh the chilli in his scent; bitter and sweet and intoxicating. 

His eyes roved down the sharply defined topography of Tango's back, down to an ass that was entirely the gift of his succubus mother. God, but did he want to dig his fingers into the perfect swell of it and feel the strong hard muscle hiding just below the surface. 

But that would defeat the purpose of this little exercise.

He could feel Tango's want as a doubling of his own in the back of his mind, and in the way the golden-haired satyr shifted his weight subtley, ever so minutely cocking a hip to try and tempt him. 

_Oh no, not yet my love._

Clearly, he was letting too much of himself leak through the bond and he worked to pull back from them, drawing the curtain across the space between them. It always made him feel a little murky, a bit disorientated, when he did it, like he couldn’t quite hear from both ears. He’d long ago found out, however, that if they intended to play this way, as they had before their bonding, it was necessary. Afterall, if he let his mates read him like an open book it would ruin the game.

“Done!” Zedaph chimed form where he was crawling off the bed, having turned down the blanket and sheets to spare them from the inevitable mess. Satisfied with his work, Zed very nearly skipped over to where his two alphas stood with raw hunger in their eyes. This time Impulse did let himself chuckle, though he kept the sound low and dark , enjoying the way it raised gooseflesh along Tango's nape.

“Now Tango, be a good pet, and go over there and tie your wrists off that post for me.” The order saw Tango turning his head back, red eyes fiery with the instinctive urge to defy. Impulse returned the blazing stare with a cool one of his own and he casually opened one arm to receive Zedaph as he bounced into his embrace, all the while keeping his gaze locked on Tango. He knew that this was a big request, asking the pent up alpha to walk away from their omega voluntarily, and to do so for the sole purpose of limiting his freedom to act independently, besides. 

But that was what Tango needed right now; the chance to prove -to himself- that he wasn’t a slave to his instincts and demonborn desires.

The moment stretched on for a micro eternity; gold and scarlet eyes locked in a battle of wills, all whilst Zedaph clung to Impulse’s side going up on tiptoes as he tried to kiss as high as he could reach on his giant of a mate. Zed's antics, as he nipped and licked at all of Impulse’s scent marks he could reach, proved Tango’s undoing; he just couldn’t keep his eyes clear of the spectacle for long. 

Finally with a huff and a groan, Tango dropped his eyes to watch as Zed continued his attempt to climb Impulse like a tree, conceding his defeat. The knowledge of the loss was enough and Impulse didn't need to prompt him before the other alpha -somewhat grumpily- marched over to Zed's bed where he set about winding one end of the lead around his left wrist.

Confident that he’d officially won the obedience of Tango’s inner alpha, for the next little bit at least, Impulse finally turned his attention fully to their omega. Unlike Tango, he didn't need a wall to support the other man’s weight and easily reached down and hoisted Zed up, encouraging the omega to wrap his legs about his hips. As soon as he had the smaller man situated he finally indulged himself in kissing Zed's brains out like he’d been near dying to do from the second Ethos’s heat scent had hit him.

He licked his way into Zedaph’s warm and welcoming mouth. Breathing in his sweet spice and soft moans alike as he reacquainted himself with his mate’s talented tongue. Occupied with supporting his lover's weight, Impulse couldn't direct the kiss how he wanted it but Zed was more than willing to lead in this instance, his hands holding Impulse's head as he suckled and lapped at the alphas lips and tongue.

Gods but he loved this crazy little man.

Taking a marked gamble on not tripping over anything in Zed's ridiculous base layout, Impulse did his best to recall the safest route to the bed and began to take them in that direction until he no longer trusted his memory to take it blind. Breaking the kiss with a quiet growl of frustration, so as to avoid having to put Zed down, he was gratified to know he wasn’t the only one disheartened by the separation. Zed huffed a frustrated little noise for his actions and took to attacking any and all other places he could reach. The omega quickly found his way down to where his alpha scent was richest, licking and nibbling along the scent lines at his jaw and throat before nuzzling his way up to the spot just below Impulse’s right ear where he wore the double marks of his mates. A soft scrape of teeth like a whispered declaration of love directly to Impulse’s soul.

Then he bit. 

The more aggressive contact sent a zing thought his whole person, momentarily making the big alpha weak at the knees. He felt the flash of Zed's lust strong and heavy in his own mind when the direct contact to the bond forced the connection open wide like a blast of wind into a curtained window.

“I know babe.” He crooned into the omega’s ear even as he set about re-settling the divide between them. “But you're not the only one who wants just now.” and with that he lowered Zedaph to the bed and turned him to see their other mate. 

Tango had made a very pretty picture of himself. His lithe, hard body stretched out before them. His gold-dusted skin shimmering in the flickering, inconsistent torch light of the cave, and his long, wickedly-curved, hybrid cock jutting up like it was flipping them the bird for daring not to be worshipping it already. 

As they both turned hungry eyes on him, Tango tugged at his restraints making the corded muscles of his arms and chest pop with the tension. Cheeky bastard knew what the sight of him straining like that did to his partners, and Impulse had no doubt the cocky little smirk that bloomed into being was due to the likely identical looks on his and Zed's faces.

Impulse dragged his eyes away from the meat of his soon to be meal to double check Tango's garnish work. As usual, his little demon didn’t disappoint. He’d tied the ends of the leather leash into a rather lovely braided cuff around each wrist while leaving himself just enough mobility at the joint to grab at where the leather held his hands above his head for when he need to hold onto something; a state the other alpha was almost guaranteed to be in before they were done.

The best part, however, was the fact that restraints were purely there as an aesthetic touchstone for the incubus. Clearly, as he’d done it to himself, Tango could undo his work just as easily, but that was sort of the point; a momentary physical check to help his lover find his own internal restraint when he felt the need to give in. 

If Tango had chosen the first of the two options Impulse had offered him, asking to be truly _controlled_ so he could give in to his more wild, sadistic nature without fear of doing any long term harm, _then_ Impulse would have restrained the other man himself. He'd have tied him so that Tango wouldn’t have had that simple out from the knots; so he could turn the demon loose and truly fight against the restraints all he wanted. 

Today that wasn’t the goal. This here was about helping Tango remember he was still in charge; knowing he could free himself at any time and _choosing_ not to do so no matter what his lovers did to and around him. Stopping himself because Impulse _asked_ it of him... that was what would remind him of just how strong he actually was. 

And there was the added bonus that it made them all hotter than heck in the performance.

Satisfied that Tango had done a good job of his task, Impulse brought his attention back to the omega squirming in his embrace, whimpering slightly at the very _real_ restraint of his alpha’s arms around him, caging him in and stopping him from going to his other mate. Tango wasn’t helping, twitching his leaking prick in a very clear 'come-hither' taunt, that under other circumstances would probably have made Impulse snort in amusement. Keeping with the tone of the scene he’d set, however, he merely shook his head a bit at the childish antics.

The big alpha leaned down over Zed's warm back, pulling his little mate tight against his chest, inhaling deeply of the rich honey and spice scent that wafted up from the slightly scarred skin on his bond marks. His mouth-watering heavily in response to his omega’s arousal, he flicked out his tongue to trace the sacred made by his own teeth upon Zed skin. The intoxicating taste of omega had him grinding his still clothed dick against Zed's backside, enjoying the sweet little whimpering moan Zed made whenever he was feeling helpless and overwhelmed. His shorts were almost definitely going to be a mess given how he could actually _feel_ the damp of the omega’s slick soaking through the double layer of material.

Shit, but sometimes being the responsible one in charge of taking things slow could really suck. _Right. Not yet Impulse, we’ll get there soon enough. Now you and Zed need to focus on Tango._

“Look at how hard he is for you baby.” He whispered in Zed's ear, quiet enough for intimacy but loud enough that it was a certainty that Tango’s sharp ears would hear him just fine. “He was such a _good_ boy at the shopping district, didn’t even glance at where Etho was hiding, just wanted to keep your friend safe and get back to you. And now here he is, all laid out and leaking all over himself, just for you.”

Zed was really whimpering now -almost keening- grinding back onto Impulse’s clothed cock in a way that was more than a bit distressing for the alpha, given the constricted awkward angle his shorts were inflicting on his poor prick. 

“Oh dear, but it looks painful how bad he wants you. Don’t you think he deserves a reward for being _so_ good?”

“Y-y-yeeessss~” the single word came out as multiple trembling syllables as Zed leaned forward with all his weight, making Impulse grunt a little at the effort it took to keep him in place.

“Why don’t you go kiss that poor cock better for him, hmmmm?”

“Impulse, Sir, may I pleeease” Zed whined, still squirming against the big alpha’s iron hold over his torso.

“You may.” Impulse granted, loosening his hold for half a second before tightening it back up the moment Zed first surged forward, a move guaranteed to get the omega’ attention. “No letting him cum.”

The twin pained moans from his partners were so _very_ satisfying. Impulse stepped back, finally letting his mates at each other as he set about shedding his last remaining articles of clothing, and finding someplace comfortable from which to watch the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**.... um Sorry? *hides* Tomorrow at the latest I swear!! let me know what you think, eh? I welcome ~~read: live for~~ all comments, even the ones that are just screaming for my slow torturous death in the name of being a smut writer who does shitty cliffhangers… But if you have any other question or thoughts I’d love to start talking about them with you (^-^)  
>   
> The next chapter will get into the real meat of things, so look out for chapter 2 - ‘Found’ to drop some time soon.  
>   
>  **ALL** Thanks & Credit to my wonderful patient beta readers, [MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85), IanNeverWrites, and [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown) without whom this would be a mess none of you would ever be able to make sense of. <3


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango's all tied up, and his mates can be so very _very_ cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Fun Fact, I’ve never written a fic entirely from a single charters perspective before. Heck, I haven't ever written a SEX SCENE entirely from one perspective before. Turns out, though, that Impulse Isn’t just a Dommy Bastard in fic... but also just in general in my head cause that shit just grabbed the reins and utterly refused to let go. I’ve Updated the Tags so bear those changes in mind. Be safe, And have fun Y’all. 
> 
> **WARNING:** IT’S ALL JUST BONING. THAT IS ALL THERE IS, THERE IS NOTHING ELSE ~~except for maybe a bit of feels? A bit, not much not in this one at least.~~

##  Chapter 2

#  Found

  
  


In the end Impulse had not had the fortitude to walk away from the bed at the sight of Zed crawling up it towards Tango; the demon having spread his legs wide in order to better accommodate his soon-to-be-tormentor. Fortunately he just happened to have the necessary ingredients in his pockets to toss together another bed, which he could  throw threw down beside the first, effectively doubling their play space. A couple extra wool blocks for supportive pillows and free of his shorts at last he collapsed onto his makeshift lounge to watch Zedaph make Tango sweat.

A process he was already making pretty fast headway on; Tango may very well have been the literal demon in their group, but Impulse swore it was Zedaph who was the  _ actual _ devil.

In that moment, Tango likely would have agreed with him. 

Zed had chosen to utterly ignore the leaking, angrily swollen head of Tango’s cock in favour of pressing sloppy kisses into the crease that marked the juncture of knott and shaft. It was one hell of a sensitive spot, but when a guy was fully hard and aching for someplace warm and tight... having someone send little shocks of fire through your nerves without any of the soothing relief was positively wicked.

Impulse dropped the hand he wasn't using to help prop his head up, to his own cock and began stroking the same nerve-line above his knott, teasing himself as Zed was teasing Tango, biting on his lip to keep his own gasps in check so he could better appreciate the small sounds that were escaping his little demon. Tango always tried  _ so _ hard in these scenarios to keep his voice locked away from them; it was almost cute how it never lasted.

Suddenly licking a broad stripe right up then underside of Tango's shaft as he wrapped both hand around the alpha’s knott and  _ squeezed _ , Zed broke the dam on both his lovers and Tango arched up on the bed with bellow and Impulse groaned in naked envy at the maneuver tightening his fist around his own knott in sympathetic want.

“Oh fuck! Zed, Come on man don’t do me like this!” Tango panted, squirming as their little purple eyed devil continued to deny the pointed head of Tango's prick what it craved and instead took to licking slow playful swipes along the nerves just under the glands that mirrored those just atop his knot. Then Zed tilted his head and undulated his tongue continuously across one, lightly stroking his finger over the other, and making Tango’s toes curl as his whole body shook at the intense stimuli, a waterfall of curses flowing from his lips.

“Oh gods! Shit-shit-shit! Fucking hell! Damn it Zed,  _ Please _ !” Instantly Zed sat up a little straighter, a sweet innocent smile on his face at severe contrast to the glistening trail of pre that had dribbled all over his chin while he worked Tango over. 

“All you had to do was ask nicely, Tango.” he chirped. Impulse couldn’t help but laugh softly at the little hellion; Tango wasn’t given a chance to level him with the inevitable glare for it though, as true to his word Zed changed his grip, rolled out his tongue, and finally took his demon-mates cock into his warm and welcoming mouth.

“Oh thank fuck.” Tango sighed, his entire body sagging as he allowed himself to collapse back against the wall behind him. He just hung from his restraints as he took the reprieve offered by those first few ticks of sweet warm relief. It was merely the eye of the storm Impulse knew, so he was content enough to let him have the moment.

Sure enough, Zed knew his lovers and what they liked all too well, and it wasn’t long before he had Tango’s body tensing again, his heels digging into the bed and using the leverage to thrust shallowly into the combination of shifting hands and mouth Zedaph had arranged around him.

“Oh yeah Buttercup, just like that.” He groaned deep in his chest, his head coming back up so he could watch Zed work him. Impulse continued to just stroke himself in time and watch his mates enjoy themselves in the moment, letting his vague ideas for the rest of this scene coalesce as to what he wanted for his mates and himself as they progressed. The ideas of his next move started to form something less nebulous when a bitten off whimper caught his attention and he realized that Tango was getting close and Zed was too lost in his own enjoyment to notice.

He debated letting them break his rule knowing how both of them enjoyed a well earned punishment, but… no. He decided that wasn’t fair play as he'd definitely noticed before the moment of disaster, and besides, submission was a by product of this scene not the goal. He let out a sigh that fairly dripped with disappointment, and proved his earlier assumption when Zed didn't even falter in his languid bob and twist over the cock in his mouth.

Tango did though. 

“No! Impy! No please! Please! Coders! I’m so close!” He immediately started begging even as Impulse’s hand moved to tangle in the corn-silk curls of Zed's hair. His Lilac gaze still hazy as Impulse hauled him away from a near sobbing Tango and toward himself, Impulse waited for a spark of a more present awareness to kindle in the omega’s eyes to be sure he understood what was happening before he shoved that talented little mouth down onto his own cock; pressing him down a good deal farther than he'd been taking Tango. He kept going until he felt Zed's body convulse as he gagged. He couldn't let Zed's near slip go without some form of reprimand after all, and outside of his heats Zed wasn’t overly fond of deepthroating.

During his heat it was a very different case, but when his mind wasn’t utterly wrecked on hormones, gagging on a cock was something he did to please, not something he got off on. His little masochist once explained to him it wasn't the pain of the deeper penetration he disliked, when Impulse had expressed his confusion given Zed's predilection for a touch of pain with his pleasures, but that it was the gagging in specific which panicked him in the  _ not _ good way.

Impulse pushed him down again a few more times, allowing himself the moment of sinful pleasure at the feeling of Zed's throat convulsing around the head of his prick in that delicious way, while Tango growled mournfully with want as he was left no choice but to watch. Five full strokes of Zed over himself and even he was feeling the buzzing need to just fuck into the the little omega until he came. 

Crap but Etho was one potent little shit, if he even had Impulse this on edge after so little exposure.

After the last, he dragged Zed up and held his head back at a sharp angle, tightening his finger in his hair to give his mate that burning sting he liked so much, and did his best to keep his eyes stern as he met Zed's watering lilac gaze.

“Pay attention.” he admonished. Zed attempted to nod which just saw Impulse tightening his grip further until his face crumpled and a tremulous whimper escaped the other. “Words.”

“Sorry Sir. I won’t let it happen again, Sir.” Zed rasped his voice already raw sounding.

“Good Boy. Back to work. No hands this time.” He ordered and Zed grimaced slightly as Tango cried out a protest. 

Oh they were both being bratty today. Maybe he’d have to step up his game. He casually reached over without even looking at Tango, just holding Zedaph’s eyes with his own, as he caught ahold of Tango's sack -drawn so tight with his need for completion and heavy with his promised load after so much stimulus- and gave one sharp tug. The shock, enough to smart without being so much as to make his mate's cock wilt, made the incubus cry out. “I am letting our omega pleasure you. You will be grateful for every scrap I give or you will sit there aching and watch me fuck him into the bed and leave him spent in front of you.” He threatened, and again had to fight not to let himself grin at the twin groans his words birthed from their throats.

“As for you.” He growled, though he couldn’t quite keep the playful edge from it as he turned his attention to the man in front of him, forcing him to cover it by dragging Zed up his body by the grip he had in his hair. “What do you say when you get an order.”

Zed licked his swollen lips nervously before answering, “Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s right.” and then he smashed into his face, kissing him brutally, all teeth and invasive aggression. Zed melted at the rough handling and Impulse couldn't help but let out a quiet groan of his own as the mingled taste of himself and Tango on Zed's breath flooded his mouth. 

Fuck, his little demon must have been leaking like a hydrant with how filthy Zed mouth was with the sizzle of alpha. Impulse found his own hips losing control with the need to grind up into Zed's soft warm belly at the taste of it. Finally, feeling a little drunk on the mingled essence of his lovers, Impulse was able to break himself free from the seductive siren’s call of Zed's body, and he dropped the pale blond back between Tango’s legs, where the half demon was letting out little panting growls while he tried not to squirm more just from watching Impulse devour their mate.

It was then, watching Tango try -and fail- to keep still while Zed did his very best to edge him without the stop gap provided by his hand halfway down the alpha’s cock, that Impulse’s plan crystalized in his mind and he had to squeeze his own sack to pull himself back as his excitement tried to crest painfully.

It was perfect. A challenging task that he nevertheless had faith his mates could succeed at, and a reward they would love that was a shameless self indulgence for him when they did.

He hopped off the bed and had to work not to seem too eager as he walked over to where he’d left his enderchest and fished out the supplies he kept in an unmarked shulker just for occasions like these. Hastily he sorted through it until he was sure it had all the supplies he might need then moved it to a spot slightly out of sight of the bed before returning to his lovers.

When he approached the bed it was very clear the struggles of his mates were still very real.

Tango had his thighs crushing into Zed's sides as he literally tried to hold himself in place so he didn't ruck up into the omega’s mouth and make their mate pull off of him when he gagged. It wasn't proving all that successful. Bracing his hands on Tango's hips to try and keep himself from going any further down than he wanted, Zed kept getting thrown off balance every time Tango shifted, making it near impossible to get the speed and rhythm right. They were both sweating and trembling with their exertions, flushed and desperate, and Impulse thought they'd never looked more beautiful. 

He came around the foot of the bed and put a potion bottle down by his feet, cocking his head to the side and considering the tableau before him. Yeah, those pesky squeezing legs would not do. Tango had just a bit too much leverage and freedom because of them. That freedom could make life difficult for him to complete what Impulse was about to task him with. 

And Impulse was nothing if not a supportive mate and set about to help his little demon out.

Catching a hold of the corner of the bed sheet folded down just behind Zed's ass, he looped it around the bed post twice and dragged the nearer of Tango’s legs out straight making a crude knot around his mate's ankle with the remainder. Tango gave a snarl as Impulse set about repeating the process with the other which just made Impulse smirk. His mate’s love-hate relationship with restraint was a well documented one. The loss of his stabilizing feet meant Tango was only able to use his core to power his hips, a feat that while very doable for a man as fit as Tango was, would make thrusting more of a conscious effort on his part - he would have to make the  _ decision  _ to do more than the occasional instinctive twitch. Tango groaned through gritted teeth as he realized his new situation.

This new, more complete immobility was a blessing and a curse for the incubus. It meant Zed could finally find his rhythm without Tango interrupting him; but it  _ also _ meant that Zed found Tango's weak spots and within and few moments the half demon was cursing and swearing up a storm again as their omega kept him right on the edge of too much/not enough. 

“What a good boy you are,’' Impulse crooned leaning forward to stroke the bobbing curls and trailing his fingers down along the flushed skin of his back until he came to the lush swell of his adorably freckled, mouth watering ass cheeks. “Would you like to sit on that pretty cock of his? Let him spear you open and fill you up?” The questions were rhetorical, Zed was going to end up there one way or another, but the anticipation was as much of a high as the act more often than not, and Impulse loved watching his lovers crumble at the mere idea of future pleasure. “Would you like that pretty boy?”

The resulting enthusiastically affirmative - if rather muffled- moans that emanated from Zed's stuffed mouth, made Impulse wish he could purr like Doc, and sent Tango’s eye rolling into the back of his head with the vibrations. That was all Impulse needed and he reached under Zed's waist and with calculated positioning of his arm, trapping the omega’s slender cock so it was squeezed against his abdomen in the process of pulling his mate’s ass up until Zed's entrance was presented to him like an offering.

“Oh god baby, you’re so wet for us.” If Impulse’s voice sounded a little broken as he spread Zed’s cheeks and saw the glistening glory of his sopping pucker, and the way the shine of slick was spreading down between his thighs, the raw nature of it only helped to make Tango moan over the mental image. “ You should see him Tango,” he teased just to drive the nail home. He bent down and licked a broad flat strip from his perineum to the top of Zed's cleft, shivering at the hit of that brain melting omega sweetness, and making Zed cry out and pop off of Tango's cock reflexively. “I bet I could fuck his thighs to completion in minutes with how slick he is.”

Zedaph mewled and pressed his ass back firmly into Impulse's big hands, begging with his body. Tango just started panting, his luminous red pupils blown so wide there was almost no definition between them and the deeper red orbs to be seen.

“Focus Zed you still have an job to do” Impulse murmured and he did indeed line his cock up between those slick creamy thighs and gently thrust between them, sighing with delighted relief at the warm wet slide, appeasing the ache he had been dutifully ignoring all this time and his little omega squeezed as tight as he could for him. Zed did indeed return to Tango but his focus was far too divided now and all he could do was mouth and lick between his keening groans which only doubled in volume when Impulse slid two fingers into him and immediately crooked and pulled at the soft muscle to test the omega’s readiness.

This far gone in his arousal the omega himself wouldn’t need much of anything in the way of prep, but if he let him simply take Tango to his hilt as tight as he was right now, chances were good Tango would come the second he was sheathed. 

Not that Impulse minded, he intended to milk the job for all it was worth; after all, he’d not made Zedaph squirm near enough yet in this little scenario and the longer he took about it, the the longer he could indulge himself in fucking the crease of his thighs.

He savored it. Taking his time about adding the third and then four fingers, scissoring and crooking at the rim of his hole, spreading him wide. Slowly pulling out, and then grinding into Zed's molten channel, moaning his own harmony with the little omega as more and more warm slick fell from him and onto Impulse’s cock where he continued to rut into his legs, feeling the delicious way his cock passed over the seam of Zed's balls and slid over the length the omega's prick.

Impulse actually got so lost in the sensations of it all that he didn’t immediately register when Tango stopped moaning and just started grinding out curse after curse at them both. The litany of swears the result of the fact that Zed was barely managing to swipe his tongue over Tango each time he was rocked forward by Impulse’s hips while the scent of aroused omega sweetness was perfuming the air more and more thickly as Impulse worked him; and by now Impulse wasn't the only one drooling for him. Tango was glaring daggers at him as he spat invectives and tried to keep the copious saliva from slipping from his lips.

“Sorry pet, did you want a taste of him?” Impulse panted, his tone sweet and innocent as he pulled his fingers free of Zedaph’s greedy hole and stuffing the slick soaked digits into Tango's mouth. The incubus growled around them even as he began to suckle at them greedily, indulging his sweet tooth on their mate's spiced honey. 

No doubt feeling empty as the void at the sudden loss, and with Impulse leaning over his back and able only to rock his hips gently, Zed returned to his appointed task with a frenetic need, clearly seeking to be full again in the only way available to him. He all but attacked the cock in front of him, nearly deep throating it on sheer accident in his desperate haste. The abruptness saw Tango’s head slammed back into the wall, yelling loud enough to raise an actual echo from the huge cavern of Zed’s cave. His eyes lost all focus and he began panting fast enough to be near hyperventilation.

“What a good boy you are." Impulse crooned to Zed, "I think you’ve earned a treat of your own, yeah?” as he then again returned his hand to the now fluttering pucker and went straight back in, this time hunting out that spot he’d purposely avoided until now. 

He managed to time it just right so that he pressed into his omega’s sweet spot just as Zed came up for air and even though he couldn't see it, he could imagine the way those lavender eyes crossed when he pressed in and began massaging it in small tight circles. Again Zed fell off of Tango's cock, chest collapsing down to the bed and ass being even more thoroughly presented for Impulse’s pleasure as he squirmed and keened, able to do little else under the relentless onslaught but mouth at Tango's heavily swollen scrotum weakly.

“Fucking balls Impulse,  _ please _ ! I need-”

“More?” Impulse jumped in cutting him off, deliberately misinterpreting the pleading and gathering more of Zed's slick up on his other hand and again stuffing it into Tango’s mouth making him groan in frustration between not wanting to lose out on his treat while not being satisfied in his actual need at all.

Through it all Impulse continued to fuck into Zed's thighs, teasing himself as much as his mates, allowing the rhythm of his hips to dictate the rhythm of his hands. Pressing into his lovers’ warmth on three fronts at the same moment, and making all three of them crave more.

“Impulse you asshole!” Tango finally managed to spit at him when Zed gave a particularly twisty squirm and forced the alpha behind him to reclaim his hand from Tango's mouth so he might steady those little hips.

“Sorry Tango.” Impulse said wickedly, if a bit ragged around the edges, as he got control of the omega below him and brought his hand up to his own mouth, to lick his fingers clean of what traces of the mingled spices of alpha and omega his lovers had left there. “Was that not what you wanted, pet?”

“You fucking -GAaaaghaaa!-know it wasn’t you sadistic prick!” crying out when Impulse’s distraction at teasing Tango meant he eased off on tormenting Zed's prostate, and the little omega found the wherewithal to suck one whole testicle into his mouth.

“Nope. I’m not the sadist here.” Impulse laughed, grinning toothily and no doubt looking every bit as evil as Tango was accusing him of being. 

“Com’on man~!” his little demon whined amidst his panting, “What do you want from me? I’ve already begged for it! I’ve been good! Please just let me have him!”

“Oh is that what you want? Like this again?” He pulled free of Zed’s ass and dragged the trembling mess of his little lover up until he was once again pressing him face down over Tango’s cock. Empty and overwrought, their mate once again immediately went to town, despite how his jaw must have been aching by now. At this point Zed was every bit as wrecked as Tango, his own desire making his eyes water and his movements sloppy as he desperately tried to please the conflicting wants of the two alphas above him.

“Impy! Fuck! I NEED HIM!”

“But you already have him. It's your prick he's sucking on, not mine. I’m afraid I just don’t know what you after here, babe. Care to clarify for me?”

Zed was speeding his movements in response to Tango's anguish, and Impulse reached down and again used the omega’s hair to pull him up, not quite far enough to take him right off of Tango this time, but he didn't let him sink down again either; just held him so that his lips had to stretch to keep themselves around the head of Tango's cock.

“Let him sit on my cock already, you dick!”  _ Oh, Tango, _ he thought with a fond, wicked grin, _ you make it so easy sometimes. _

“Ask me nicely and I will let him sit on you.” He said, and even through his desperation Tango must have been able to hear the mischievous hint in his voice that told him Impulse was up to something, as his eyes frantically darted back and forth trying to see the trap without realizing he already walked into it.

“Please. I’ll do whatever you want. Please Impy, I need him. Need to be inside him, please.”

“See? You can be so sweet when you try.” Impulse crooned as he pulled himself free of Zed's squeezing thighs and without any other warning pushed the omega’s legs forward until he had to sit up and back against Impulses broad chest to avoid being crunched into Tango’s torso. The moment his balance shifted, Impulse simply scooped him up bodily; lifting and spreading his legs and all but dropping him onto Tango's very ready -very  _ angry _ looking- cock.

Both men cried out, Tango’s again that hollered wall-shaking shout, Zedaph’s a high sobbing wail as he was filled to the absolute limit when Impulse not only dropped him down the main body of Tangos wicked shaft, but  _ pushed _ him down and over the slightly thickened and stiffening swell of his knott.

The pregnant silence after the maelstrom of throat shattering cries as his two lovers sat and panted raggedly, trying to come to terms with the rudeness of it all, was near deafening in its own way. 

Impulse waited. 

He waited for their breathing to even out. Waited for the harsh shocked panting to turn into something more related to excitement and anticipation. Waited until he felt the first little squirm from where his lovers were joined together, implying they were ready for more. 

And then he hit them with their fate.

“Don’t move.” 

Tango's eyes, closed in bliss for finally being properly inside their mate, flew open; his face looking almost comical in its betrayed expression. While Zed just whimpered a soft pleading “Sir?”

“You both heard me; stay still. You are neither of you to move until I say.” and he let go of Zed's waist, watching as the omega quivered, fighting against his instincts to start rolling his hips at the loss of the imposed restraint. “And, I say you two don’t get to move until I've had my fill of you.” 

But first…

“I’m thirsty.” he piped letting his voice climb back up to his usual tones as though he’d not just delivered a crushing blow to his mates’ desires. “How about you guys? You both look thirsty after all of this, I’ma go get us some water. Be good boys and wait right there for me.” and Impulse got up and walked away, allowing himself to grin where they couldn’t see as their voices mingled in a singular sweet moan of devastation.

He made his way around the outcropping of stone where he’d hidden his supply box earlier. He pulled out a bottle of water and a cloth, wetting the scrap down before having a sip, and then set about wiping himself down in preparation for what he was planning next. He took his time, being through with his wipe down and drinking slowly as he listened to the soft whimpers of Zed, and Tango’s less quiet though equally heartfelt cursing. He crouched down and went through the shulker making sure it had all he needed more thoroughly this time as he stalled, fighting his own desire to race back to his sweet boys.

But then the nature of Zeds whimpering changed and Tango was calling his name with more urgency than aggression, and Impulse corked his own water bottle and fetched two for them from the box before hurriedly heading back, drinks and shulker in hand.

When he rounded the corner he found Zed had collapsed forward till he could bury his face in the crook between Tango’s neck and his tired arms, his previous noises of frustration had turned into something more akin to sobs. Tango was pouring praise and reassurance into the omega’s ears

“You got this Buttercup. You can do it. You’re alright, I’m right here. Look Impulse is back. It’s almost over.” Impulse felt his chest swell with mingled pride and empathy. Empathy for Zed, pride for the proof Tango had found his lost control there in the complete one eighty from his near brush with a rutt; the incubus now completely putting his own needs and desires aside to support their mate. It was heartwarming in that way that made everything worth it.

“Hey Zed.” Impulse said sitting on the side of the bed closest to his mates, and coaxing the omega to unbury his face so he could tip a small sip of water between his lips. The other man took it, but not enough to make Impulse happy. 

“Impulse...” He pleaded his lilac eyes swimming and his gaze not entirely focused as a few tears spilled from him.

“Hey baby.” He replied, using a thumb to brush the hot tears aside. “Can you tell me what you need?”

“N-need… I need to... cum.” he finally managed to stutter out, “ C-can’t… I can’t hold it any more. Please... I wanna be  _ good _ … but...” he choked on a sob.

“Oh sweetheart. I never said  _ you _ couldn’t cum.” he chuckled as the little man blinked at him, realizing no doubt that the only one of them who had a moriturum on release was Tango. Impulse took the opportunity to tip a bit more water between his parted lips and this time was rewarded with a few good swallows. He turned and held the bottle up for Tango who took the opportunity to eagerly drink it dry. “All I ask is that you don’t move these amazing little hips of yours.”

“But- B-but... I-I-don’t… I nee-”

“Would you like me to help you out with that?” Impulse asked, dropping his voice down to a lower, more velvety, register, “Can you keep still while I suck you, do you think?” Impulse husked into his ear, enjoying the way his words made the skin all over Zed's body pebble.

“Yes. Yes please, Sir.” He said, voice still thick and a bit watery after his minor crack, but his eager nodding and the return of the bright spark to his eyes was all the reassurance Impulse needed that he’d come back from the brink.

“Can you handle it Tango?” He asked, taking the opportunity to check in with their other partner. Tango’s face crumpled a little bit making him momentarily concerned he might have, in his eagerness, pushed things too far after all.

“Colour?”

“Green” they both stuttered out quickly enough, even if Tango’s sounded almost mournful as he gave the go ahead for this torment to continue. Impulse took a relieved breath, relaxing the brief tightness in his chest at their reassurance.

“Tango? Answer. Are you gonna be able to hold off while feeling him come around you?”

“Fuck man, but you are working me over today.” the incubus groaned before answering “Yes, damn you.”

“Good boy.” and Impulse leaned in and kissed him affectionately on the cheek before leaning in further to kiss him properly; making a point of turning it sloppy, and letting Tango get his face wet with it, knowing how the tingle of alpha spit with the slight abrasion of his stubble would drive Zed over that much faster.

“Impyyyyyy plllllllleeeeeeeaaaassse” Zed begged in his most pathetic whine as he watched his alphas necking. Impulse broke off with Tango and turned to press a kiss to Zed’s mouth, letting him feel the wet state of it and setting the omega’s chest to heaving with short sharp gasps as he put the implication together, and fought the urge to grind down. But it obviously set his channel to pulsing given the way Tango cursed behind him and Impulse heard his head make contact with the wall at his back again.

“Remember.” Impulse whispered, “Still.” Then he broke away, wrapping his hands around Zedaph’s hips to help hold him steady and then dropped down between his lovers and took Zed’s cock into his dripping mouth. 

The little omega really had been on the very cusp. Impulse had no more than bobbed twice before his mouth was flooded with sweet spice and Zed was wailing his pleasure as he shuddered trying to stave off the instinct to rut into Impulse mouth and grind down on Tango all at once. Given the way Tango’s curses were almost panicked sounding, that didn't mean he wasn’t being positively milked by Zed’s ass as the omega crested.

Impulse swallowed the treat that was the omega’s spend down and sat up to hold and kiss Zed affectionately as he came down from the high. “So good for me. You're amazing, you know that right? So strong and sweet for us.” he murmured in between soft pecks on Zeds flushed damp cheeks holding him in a tight supportive embrace as Tango very sweetly tried to hold back on the more hostile swearing so as not to interrupt, despite the fact that even Impulse could feel the twitching of Zed’s muscles where his hand rested on the small of the omega’s back.

In true omega fashion, it wasn’t long at all before Zed’s body was ready and begging for more. Even though there was still a slight fluttering in his pulse where Impulse could feel it beneath his fingers and in the way he occasionally seems to shiver from the inside out, Impulse could already feel Zed’s cock starting to stiffen up just from the simple fact that he was still packed full of Tango-cock.

“Ready for more?” Impulse chuckled into his ear, worrying at the soft lobe with his teeth as he let the hand on his spine dip down to tease around the stretched skin of Zed’s entrance, gathering the copious slick onto his fingers and making both men shudder in reaction to the unexpected touch.

“Pleeease~” came the panted pleading reply, and Zed leaned in to him and licked at his jaw in return.

“So good for me.” Impulse groaned unable to praise him enough, as he pulled away already feeling his heartbeat picking up in anticipation as he brought his dampened hand over his aching cock slicking himself up before stepping up onto the bed and inserting himself between his two mates.

Smiling down at where Tango’s hazy eyes were only just starting to come to focus on him as he dragged the slick covered tip of his dick over Tango’s lips and reached back and pressed Zed's face into the cleft of his ass.

Wanton little slut that he was, Zedaph didn't need telling twice. Even tired and blissed out as he still had to be, he set about licking and teasing at Impulse’s rim with so much enthusiasm, you might have thought it was his favorite treat. Tango contrarily glared up at him, and his eyes equal parts feral and devastated.

“You can’t be serious.” He panted, “Impulse I can still feel him clenching. I’m- There’s-” He grimaced and shuddered, as no doubt another convulsion of Zed's walls made him gasp and pant harder. “-No way! Impy, I’m- Gaaaha! I’m never gonna be able to focus en-aaahu-ough to get you off like this.” he pleaded.

“Well it’s that or you sit there all night, tucked up nice and warm and not allowed to move or cum.”

“Fuck you, you asshole.” he spat, chest heaving as he fought for his control, even as he rolled his tongue out, and opened wide, inviting Impulse in. Impulse laid the weight of his shaft on the proffered tongue and dropped his second bomb of the afternoon on them.

“Only if you're a good boy and get me off like this first.” He didn't give the half demon a chance to really process the promise before he slid home, all the way to the back of his mouth until the head of his prick encountered the flesh of the demon’s throat.

At about that moment Tango's brain caught up with Impulse’s words and he absolutely melted. Scarlet eyes looking up at gold with an almost worshipful want. He hummed out a noise of inquiry around his mate’s dick which caused Impulse’s spine to tingle and made the accompanying sensation of Zed's warm tongue swirling around his entrance all the more delightfully shameful.

“Eeeen iiiib?”

“Yeah baby, I mean it.” he panted, “You let me fuck your throat and cum on your face while Zed loosens me up and not only will I let the two of you finish each other off but you can have me however you both want me when you're done.”

The promised reward was like a lightning prod and suddenly it was Impulse who was bellowing a startled curse of his own as both his loves set to work on him with a vengeance. Tango shoving his bound wrists against Impulse’s chest where he could easily tap out if he needed to breathe. Then tiling his jaw just right, he leaned the extra half inch forward and brought Impulse right into his throat, while Zedaph’s tongue curled, and stretched forward as he began to drive into Impulse’s much tighter alpha pucker, sliding in and out as he fucked him a bit more open with the occasional switch between long relaxing licks and swirling wriggles once inside.

“Christ.” He bit out once he came down from the initial onslaught, using one hand to hold Tango's fingers against chest to be sure they had a safe out, as he dropped the other behind him and pull Zed tighter to him as he pressed his hips forward slow and steady until he could feel the hard ridges of Tango's lip-wrapped teeth brush up against his knott. Shit. Tango must really have wanted the chance to top him cause Impulse couldn’t recall another time he’d taken him this deep this easily on the first go. While the half incubus had no gag reflex to speak of, he still usually needed  _ some _ time to adjust to Impulse’s not inconsequential girth. 

Not now. 

Now he was motivated; he just forced his muscles to relax and take it  _ all _ in his desire to finish his mate off quickly…

And it was blowing Impulse’s mind. 

Impulse simply held himself there, knott-deep in one mate’s throat while the other alternately nibbled and licked at his rim, reveling in how tight Tango was and how hot Zedaph was making him feel. Both of them moaning and groaning against him with their own continued torment at not being able to move over each other, sending mind breaking vibrations through him on all fronts. 

After an indeterminate amount of time, it could have been seconds, and could have been years -for all Impulse was able to track it- he felt the rapid, tap-tap!, on his chest letting him know Tango needed to breathe. He pulled back just far enough to clear the other’s airways, relaxing into the warmth of Zed's mouth behind him, feeling himself soften and twitch with the way Zed’s tongue was gaining more and more access. He was quite prepared to give Tango all the time he needed but the half demon’s impatience with the proceedings had hit an all time high and he only refilled his lungs twice before he gave the single sharp tap that meant he was ready for more.

“Are you sure?” Impulse asked a bit breathlessly, and got a watery roll of red eyes for his concern and another more insistent ‘TAP!’ on his chest. Again, he pushed forward, sheathing himself until he could feel Tango's lips actually bare his teeth, letting them scrape oh so softly - oh so  _ threateningly _ \- over the seam of his knott making Impulse's gold eyes cross as he began to thrust shallowly. Twice more Tango tapped out and back in, and Impulse was starting to feel his breath getting more ragged with every return. On his fourth re-entry, Tango met his eye deliberately and with a very lopsided smirk around the thick shaft of Impulse’s dick just as his mate bottomed out…

The demon swallowed.

The convulsion of that tight hot flesh squeezing all around him, milking him from root to tip, made Impulse see stars and he was pretty sure he was shouting his praise for them, as he ground his hips into the sensation only to have Tango do it again, and then again until Impulse could feel his orgasm starting to crest even as his vision started to grey out around the edges. Then Zedaph, that cheeky little manx -catching onto the change in events as Impulse’s body started to go rigid, movements stuttering- pulled free, planted his lips over the whole ring of muscle and  _ sucked. _

And the dam broke.

With a voice shattering bellow, Impulse was cumming and he only half managed to get out of Tango’s throat in time to dirty him up the way he’d wanted to.

It was all Impulse could do not to collapse directly on top of Zed as his orgasm ran through him like a freight train, taking all his energy with it; turning his legs into absolute jelly. He managed to not crush their omega with an awkward sort of twist that had him spilling down on the bed beside them, one shin still caught between their bodies. He wanted to just lie there, to bask in the afterglow of it all, but he had two men who deserved their rewards waiting on him.

With a groan for the effort he disentangled his lower half, reached up, pressed the release clasp of Tango's collar…

And set his demon free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Sorry? Was it mean to leave it just before Tango finally gets off? Well don't worry, he gets his own back in the next one >;P Come scream at me in the comments! I look forward to your keysmashes, emojis, and vitriolic scolding (:P)
> 
>  **All Hail the Mighty Beta-readers!** [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown), [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites) & [MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85)!! They have pulled out all the stops to make it possible for me to give you this fic over the holidays. They deserve the world. <3


	3. Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango has been set free and he's earned his reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I devoted 547 words over 3 hours IRL to getting a certain part of Zedaph’s anatomy inside Impulse. Just saying. Enjoy >;3

## Chapter 3

# Given

The second the collar slipped free of Tango's throat all that carefully constrained desire came boiling to the surface.

With a roar, Tango pulled the release on his bonds and lurched up to grab at Zed, pulling the omega in for a feral kiss with the hand still bound in the braided lead while grabbing an asscheek hard enough to bruise with the other. The half-demon broke the kiss to growl out "Buttercup, if you don't move that sweet ass of yours…" before Zed cut him off, diving back in, licking at the mess of Impulse's spend on Tango’s chin as much as actually kissing him as he began to grind his hips down even as the half demon rocked up. 

Even through his post orgasm euphoria, Impulse groaned as he watched the two men literally lick the evidence of him off each other's faces as they pitched in time together. His hand reaching down to loosen the knotted sheet from the nearest leg, freeing Tango from the last of his bonds; giving the demon back the leverage he needed to really set to work. 

After all his other exertions however, Zed was clearly starting to feel his energy flag. The omega’s movements kept stuttering and he often paused just to rest his forehead against Tango’s face until a hard grind of the other’s hips or scratching grip lit up his nerves and energized him momentarily into returning to the goal at hand. Tango, however, had been pent up this whole time and he owed Zed for his earlier facilitation of Impulse's torment; at this point he didn’t have it in him to wait on the omega’s waning strength.

With a snarl the incubus twisted and hurled Zed to the side as he rolled up onto him, keeping their bodies connected in a feat that always managed to impress Impulse who could only accomplish such acrobatics with his knott tying him to his partner. Even then it was more often an awkward, marginally uncomfortable affair. Tango made it look easy and the gasping cry Zed made certainly wasn't one of discomfort.

The new position had Zed’s face right next to his own, and he got an up close and personal view of the exquisite little crumple over his brow. Tango pushed up onto the balls of his feet, forcing a deeper curve to the smaller man's spine and practically folded their omega mate in half; the new angle no doubt making it feel like Tango’s dick was trying to go right through him. Then the demon did what he did best and began to fuck their mate like he was going to kill him with his cock. 

And from the way Zed was screaming, it was going to be a _good_ death.

Zed’s hands began to scrabble at the bed and Impulse caught a hold of one, feeling his mate’s grip turn crushing under the onslaught of the alpha over him. The contact seemed to help and Zed turned his face towards him, both alphas names slipping in a tangled mess from lips gone dry with panting. That desperate lost pleading proved too much for Impulses' remaining lethargy to combat and he pulled himself forward to claim a kiss; relishing the way Zed hungrily chased his tongue and lips, lapping up his alpha wetness to assuage his parched and painful omega needs.

In the usual push and pull of focus, common practice when all three of them were in bed and free agents, neither alpha was satisfied to let Zed focus too much on the other and when Impulse pulled Zed’s attention, Tango took the opportunity to shift angles and began driving into Zed’s prostate and causing their omega to break the kiss with a _scream_. Impulse tossed a light-heartedly annoyed look up at where Tango was growling and grunting as he thrust.

Apparently that had been the half-demon’s goal all along. 

The moment their eyes met, Tango smirked and drove down, his mouth finding the bond mark on Zed’s throat and biting into the scarred flesh. Sharp fangs lightly piercing the skin and the connection between them all was blown wide open once more. 

The sudden influx of stimuli, Tango’s and Zed’s, and the overwhelming nature of their love making was a surge of sensation blossoming into existence where before there had been only dull emptiness. It all slammed into that place where they were bound together, and even spent and tired as he was, Impulse found himself cumming dry in a sympathetic resonance as his mates succumbed to that moment of sweet ecstasy. 

With a groan that made Impulse's spine shiver, Tango spilt into the sobbing omega below him and after the last aftershocks had echoed through them all, the demon let the tension flow from his body collapsing to bed on Zed’s other side. Between them the omega just gasped and continued to whimper from the sheer overstimulation; his mind awash in the aftermath of everything and leaking his foggy lost feeling into the bond. Both his Alphas curl into him offering reassurance and security regardless of sweat and other sticky substances that would turn the cuddle from something comforting into something more...soggy. In the moment, though, their mate needed their touch, needed to ground himself and they would do anything he asked of them to help. 

Time passed.

Impulse drifted lazily floating on the hazy edge of sleep. When Zed’s breathing evened into a deep slow rhythm and his light snore of sleep, Impulse decided he really needed to get up and clean them all off. If he and Tango succumbed as well, there would be no sparing them all the indignity of waking filthy.

He tried to keep his jostling to a minimum so as not to disturb his partners but, when he looked back after stretching, he was greeted by one red glowing eye cracked open and watching him steadily.

“Hey, just gonna clean up a bit. Just go back to sleep if you're tired.” The sliver of red disappeared so Impulse took that as an assent, and set about getting more water and cloths from his supply kit. When he turned back however, Tango had also disentangled himself from Zed and had a hand out. 

Wordlessly Impulse handed him some damp wool and while Tango wiped himself down Impulse saw to the mess they'd made of Zed. He'd just started to tug a few towels under the sleeping omega to spare him from the worst of the soiled sheets when he heard more than saw Tango leave the bed. 

"Everything alright babe? Wanna debrief now?" he asked absentmindedly as he shimmied a cloth under Zed’s hips.

"Just getting something to drink." came the reply and Impulse thought nothing of it until he glanced up and saw the nearly full water bottle he’d put out earlier still sitting next to the bed. He turned with a smirk, intending to tease his little demon for his notorious lack of observational skills only for an icy-tingly hand to catch his flaccid dick and Tango's lips to be pressed over his own. The demon's free hand caught the back of Impulse's head and held him there and when Tango parted his lips Impulse's mouth was flooded with the frigid sulfuric salt of a regen potion. The same thing must have been used to coat Tango's fingers because as he massaged him through the mild sting of the chill, Impulse was growing hard again at high speed.

When Impulse had swallowed out of nothing less than a basic self-preservation instinct just to be rid of the rather horrid taste of the potion on his tongue, Tango’s grip relaxed and he pulled back giving Impulse a positively wicked grin.

"Ass-up on the bed, big guy. You got a promise to keep." Tango mock growled, slapping the piece of anatomy in question.

Impulse shivered feeling that familiar quiver of excited apprehension that was his now expected response to the prospect of bottoming.

And after what he’s just put Tango through… 

“We’ll wake Zed.” came his half hearted protest.

“Oh and I’m sure he’ll be devastated to wake up to your sobbing face right above his crotch. On your knees, Impy; I’m going to fuck you ‘til you can’t stand.”

Impulse groaned and, feeling his cheeks burn, he turned his back on Tango and lowered himself down onto the bed; ass up and chest down, presenting himself for Tango’s enjoyment. Hot calloused hands grabbed ahold of his asscheeks, the fingers digging in until it stung. Impulse's head fell between his shoulders as he panted, his spine crawling and his muscles growing tighter by the second as he waited for the part he knew came next. The part he both craved and dreaded and which Tango never failed to take advantage of.

Tango’s hands changed their grip and spread him wide, a soft hum in his throat making Impulse's face flush ever hotter as Tango did that thing -that _stupid_ thing- where he just watched and waited and made him want to squirm away and hide. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight the urge to twitch, but for this Tango had all the patience in the world.

“There it goes!” Tango snickered, sounding unbelievably smug as sure enough Impulse's willpower broke and his muscle started to twitch at the exposure. “Such a needy little hole you have here mister big bad alpha.” His voice dropped, getting more sultry. “You want me to make it feel good? Stick a finger in and make you mewl like a kitten?”

“Tango, god... please man… I... Fuck. Don’t make me say it.”

“Needy little bitch wanting to be fingered, and bred, and stuffed. You gonna beg for me like a slut again this time, big guy? Tell me how much you need my cock? Tell me you want me to stuff you, and pound you, and make you cry? You are so adorable when you do that. Cute, and desperate, and pleading for a fat dick like a little omega.”

Impulse just tried and failed to choke down the whimper that bubbled up, his chest was heaving and his heart thundering at the filthy words and he felt like he might just drown in shame. Best efforts aside, his body betrayed just how much he was already getting off on this; pressing back into Tango’s touch. He whined again when Tango didn't provide any resistance, allowing himself to be pushed back by the move, leaving Impulse just as exposed and untouched and _wanting_ as he had been before. 

Then he felt Tango shifting behind him, just before a puff of air blasted over the sensitive tissue making it flutter with want even more and felt his head swim knowing Tango's face was right there; his eyes and nose so close to his ass. A chuckle, and then more puffs of air tickling over him and making him clench reflexively, as he spoke. “Fuck man, I can still smell Zed all over you back here. You’ve even made yourself smell like an omega for me. Pity you can’t slick up like one.” A fat wet glob of spit hit him right above his entrance and began trickling lewdly down over him, the mild tingle of the other alpha’s spittle making the sensitive ring of muscle begin to really buck and flutter. He flinched and choked on another whimper, feeling that shameful relief for the implication that if Tango was lubing him with spit he must be planning to stop that maddening looking and _touch_ soon. But Tango knew how to play him and he let the rivulet of saliva dribble all the way down his ass and over the top of his taint before he spat again.

Shit…. He was just gonna wait and watch more, wasn’t he. Just gonna leave Impulse burning with shame and want as that spit slid down his balls until he cracked. Might as well get it over with.

Impulse swallowed the heavy lump in his throat several times and tried to steady his breathing but despite his best efforts he still sounded near to blubbering.

“Tango please, put your fingers in me. I need them.”

“OOOOOh! We are eager today.” His teasing tone only made Impulse burn more but the gambit paid off. Tango's fingers caught up the sliding spittle before it could fall any lower on his sack and elevated it back to where he needed it to be; the digits slowly massaging in teasing circles around the rippled flesh. Impulse's quiet groan of relief was accompanied by a shuddering exhale. Once things got going, Tango never managed to hold onto that unwavering patience he only ever seemed to be able to summon in situations like this. 

Today, apparently, Tango was determined to get back a bit off his own, however.

There was none of his usual impatient rushing. None of the fast work of simply getting a finger in and setting to stretching him as hard as he could in order to get the main event. His finger simply continued to caress and stroke until Impulse was positively gasping for something - _Anything!_ \- more. He was so wound up that he forgot that Zed was sleeping in front of him. And when Tango finally slid the whole finger up to the knuckle into him he cried out at full volume.

“Ooooooo. That was a pretty sound to wake up too.” A stretch and a shift from the body in front of him saw to it that Impulse's face was now perfectly lined up with Zed’s cock. “Kisses if you please. I felt a bit cheated earlier; very nice orgasm and all but over far too quickly. Remind me what that mouth of yours can _really_ do big fella.”

Impulse would not ever admit to it outside this space, but the noise he made as he dipped his head to Zed’s still semi-flacid cock as Tango slowly swirled his finger around inside him -touching everything without really stimulating anything- could only be described as a desperate whine. He loved sucking his partners to hardness. There was just something so intrinsically primal about feeling that heavy softness, pliant and inert, against his tongue growing restive and swelling within him until he could choke on it.

Zed too seemed to be determined to take things slower and he simply lay back on the pillows with a contented little sigh, his hand stroking idly through Impulse's hair.

With Zed’s cock to occupy his mind somewhat, Impulse relaxed as the constant sting of shame and humiliation drifted away from his conscious thoughts in the seductive languidness the omega was projecting.

So naturally as soon his guard was down, Tango struck. 

Without any warning, on the next subconscious slow rock back of Impulse's hips, Tango slid a second finger in, and by that sheer instinctive magic he possessed, he drove both digits directly into Impulse's prostate. 

It blasted the air clean out of his lungs and he popped off of Zed’s cock with a breathless shout, and Tango had no intention of giving him any reprieve. With unerring precision he simply kept at it. Strong forearm pistoning those fingers in and then back out of him with an absolutely obscene sound and gaining speed until Impulse was whining in desperate little pants, his hips thrusting into nothing as his cock sought for any sort of stimulus.

“Oh yeah, baby. Shake those hips for us, big guy. You love getting your pretty little hole finger-blasted like this, don’t you slut. You gonna finally manage to cum for me like this?” Oh God, he might very well if Tango kept this up. He’d never managed to cum untouched before and he had no reason to believe that today would be the day…. but fuck if he wasn’t losing his mind from the intensity of it all.

At some point he became aware of the keening sobs and pleading noises that were leaking out of him; his lips too numb to turn the begging sounds into anything more reminiscent of actual words. At that moment he felt a gentle yet insistent press leading his mouth back down to a cock that was now fully erect again. He opened his jaw wide, feeling tears leaving hot trails down his cheeks as he tried to give Zed what he wanted. But Tango was merciless and there was no hope Impulse could do anything more intentional than providing a warm wet sleeve for his lover to fuck into. 

He held out as long as he could until Tango hit a particularly brutal thrust, causing Impulse's arms to collapse and he ended up gagging and spluttering Zed's cock halfway down his throat. He felt his own prick jump, and while he didn't come one might have been forgiven for thinking he had seeing how much pre he was leaking all over the sheets.

Zed, on the other hand…

"Oh! Naaaaaghmmmmmmhmh!” And Impulse was choking all over again as Zed was spilling into his soft palate and making his eyes and nose water with the heavy spice of him as it flooded his airways. He had to force himself up in a rush, coughing and shaking his head as he tried to swallow the omega's load down around the convulsions. “Damn it Tango!” Zed admonished his voice quaver but still heated.

“Oh C’mon man you can’t blame me, you cum at the drop of a hat!” Tango tried to deflect letting his fingers slip free of Impulse to let him try and get control of himself after the unexpected deepthroating.

“Having my dick shoved down his throat is hardly the drop of a hat.” Zed muttered as Impulse finally managed to stop wheezing.

“Here,” Tango said apologetically but with a hint of mischief to his voice that if Impulse hadn’t been so gone he’d probably have been concerned about. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Next thing Impulse knew Tango had his hands on his shoulders and was pulling him up and back. “Lean back, Big Guy. Let Zed at that pretty little hole of yours. He’s gonna stretch you out nice and loose for my knott.”

Impulse whimpered with anticipation and he rearranged himself, letting himself lean back onto Tango’s supporting chest while spreading his legs for the omega. His mind and breath racing as the thought of letting Tango tie him, claim him, and fill him in that way… and what that meant he was about to let Zed do to him to prepare for it. After all he wasn't an omega who was built for such things, nor a beta who could accommodate it easily enough with only a little effort. He was Alpha and his ass would need something more if Tango knotting him wasn't gonna tear him open.

His cheeks flaming and his skin tingling as gooseflesh popped into existence despite his overheated state, Impulse tilted his hips and made sure Zed had a full view as well as ease of access.

Zed and Impulse didn’t often switch this way; when the omega wanted to play with some ass, he mostly went for Tango’s, not without reason, Tango’s ass was literally the embodiment of temptation, but that meant it just made these occasions all the more exhilarating. Top that with the knowledge that Impulse was letting an _omega_ do these things to him…. Oh fuck, but it was burning him up and again that deep shudder of shame and desire coursed through him and he let his legs fall open even wider.

“Ah, I was wondering why you didn’t knott me earlier. Saving that treat for someone else.” Zed leered in Tango’s direction as he finger-walked his hand up the inside of Impulse’s thigh. When he trailed those same fingers in an almost ticklish teasing touch down to Impulse's entrance, however…

"Tango! That is not nearly enough slick. Did you even wet him down at all!" 

"I did!" Came the forcefully indigent reply, followed by a far less positive muttering, "...Enough to get a couple fingers in at least" to which Zed just continued to give that stern look. Impulse felt a shiver as the two men talked over him like he was little more than a toy over which they were arguing how best to play with. That feeling of being little more than a plaything for their desires not worthy of being addressed directly, made him flush hotter as he started panting again just from that. 

"Well if you want me to fist him I'm gonna need a lot more than a couple gobs of spit. Rude of you. Now I'm gonna have to get out of the bed to find lube."

"Fo-" the sound came out an odd sort of croak and Impulse had to swallow a couple times to find his voice again and both of his mates were looking at him with keenly interested eyes and making him flush with embarrassment even more. "Foot of the bed. Thick mundane potion." He muttered, turning his head to escape the smirking, knowing grins he knew they were both giving him as he admitted he’d been planning on something like this from the get go. Staring at the wall he felt the shift of the bedding as Zed fetched the bottle with a chuckle, but Tango wouldn't let him avert his gaze for long.

With gentle yet insistent fingers Tango turned Impulse's head back to where Zed was pouring the thick oily substance onto his palm in an amount that always seemed far in excess of what would be needed. He ran most of it over his hand being sure that it was completely coated from fingertips to wrist. Before taking what remained on his left and rubbing it over Impulse's still loose and trembling hole. Once he was satisfied with that he tossed his alphas a mischievous smirk and dragged his other still slick coated hand up over Impulse's taint, balls, and finally over the spine of his straining prick. 

Impulse moaned loud and lewdly at the shooting pleasure conjured by the unexpected touch and Zed’s grin turned wicked. He changed his grip cuping his hand in a way so that he was only slightly stroking over the sensitive head, his fingers almost feathering over the delicate flesh as his thumb dragged more firmly at the glands at the back of the head, within a tick Impulse was panting rapidly, his toes curling and his legs shaking as much as Tango’s had been. Fuck but did Zed know his way around an alpha prick. The sensations that the omega was summoning were intense on a level that Impulse really wasn't sure if he was relieved or distressed when they suddenly ended as Zed removed his hand leaving his cock aching and cold. Impulse wasn't given a chance to dwell on it though as the moment one hand fell away the fingers on the omega’s other slid into him.

After Tango’s rough treatment, Zed went straight in all the way to the knuckles of what felt like his index and middle and encountered literally no resistance from Impulse's body, well beyond how the sudden intrusion made him squirm. Tango had a solution for that problem though, he reached around and over Impulse's sides, resting his chin on Impulse's shoulder so he could reach far enough to brace his hands on the sharp bones of the bigger alpha’s hips, pinning him in place for Zedaph’s pleasure. The omega took his time once he was in, scissoring his fingers and testing the resistance of Impulse's muscle. When the only reactions he got were quite whining gasps of pleasure; Zed's ring finger sought to join the others.

Now the sting was there; mild, yet definitely present, and Impulse felt his breathing speed up with each little movement of the omega's digits. The fourth made its appearance and now Impulse was really panting, fighting to remind himself that the discomfort was temporary and that the pleasure just on the horizon was so much more potent. He wanted to squirm, to shift until he could get those fingers where he wanted them, but Zed knew him well enough to know that Impulse wasn’t one to go boneless for that particular pleasure, in fact it was Impulse's want to clench and strain the moment his prostate got even so much as a mild stroke so the omega deftly kept his fingers angled clear, saving that particular treat as a reward for achieving their goal. The slow steady rock of Zed's hand as he pressed forward and pulled back was both maddening and soothing. On the one hand, he desperately craved more… On the other, the slow constant and undemanding nature that Zed always demonstrated -so different from Tango’s way of simply barreling toward his own goals- was what Impulse actually _needed_ to reach the finish line.

Even so it was a struggle not to let himself grow taught in anticipation, now that those four were in he knew what came next, and the anticipation was an obstacle in it’s own right.

“Ready, Luv?” Zed husked, his purple eyes sparkling under his pale lashes and he looked through them at where Impulse was moaning softly with each little exhale.

“Please Zed, just do it. I need it.” When compared to all the other instances of begging and pleading that had taken place over the course of the afternoon this was easily the calmest and most restrained but nonetheless emphatic and steeped in Impulse's naked need. 

The bottle of mundane potion made a brief reappearance and Impulse felt a cool trickle as more of the potion was pored over the spot where Zed was already knuckles deep inside of him, his hand twisting first one way and then the other as he began to press in a little more insistently, encouraging Impulse's hole to let those knuckles through. A deep shuddering groan leaked up from his chest as the pressure transformed into a burning sting. Impulse's head collapsed back onto Tango's shoulder, his breath hitching as that devilish corkscrewing advance continued, morphing yet again, from a sting into deep ache radiating out from where he and the omega were joined.

“Hey there Big Guy.” Tango’s voice was warm and fondly amused, the earlier brash teasing set aside for the moment as the genuine affection surfaced, gentle lips brushing over the shell of the bigger alpha’s ear as he spoke “You gotta remember to breathe for us.” Then came the soft scrape of teeth against his bond mark and Impulse sucked in air like a bellows, his whole torso rising and falling slowly as his hind brain was kickstarted into action by the soft admonishment.

With the influx of fresh oxygen and sweet affection buzzing along his bond with Tango, Impulse’s body finally relaxed enough that Zed’s hand passed that widest of points and slowly slid forward. Impulse's ass greedily swallowed it down to the narrower place of his wrist as Impulse gave a deep body shaking groan of mingled, agonized relief. There was a moment of collective silence while his mates both watched and waited for Impulse's slight wheezes to turn into something more like forlorn whimpers as his head swam on the sensation of being packed full like this.

Tango was the first to signal a return to business, one of his hands sliding up from it’s position on his hip and stroking Impulse's cock; encouraging it back to full hardness after it had flagged somewhat in the moment of aching discomfort.

“Look at you.” He cooed, his tone pitched too far into the territory of _saccharine_ not to be utterly patronizing. “Pretty as a peach with your cute pucker being punched open by our little omega.” Zed took the cue and began to rock his arm gently pressing in a little deeper and making Impulse groan loud and brokenly, his throat burning with the intensity of the vibrations of his own voice. The miniscule retreat after each forward advance a heady nerve-tingling rush of relief as the pressure eased even as it threatened to stretch the ring of muscle once more.

In no time flat, Zed had him moaning and his legs trembling. Twisting and rolling his hand and wrist and doing things that made Impulse clench and tremble with every shift in orientation…. And yet he didn't do the _one_ thing Impulse was waiting for; the thing Tango had asked him to do.

The two of them just kept going, slow and steady and driving him mad. The rhythm of Tango’s hand over his shaft synchronizing with that of Zed’s arm and making his whole body feel like it was a smouldering coal, constantly on the cusp of catching fire yet never quite making the leap.

“Please, please, please. Zed Please. I nee-ah! Please-” He wasn't sure when he started pleading but he couldn’t seem to stop now. 

“Hhmmmmm. What do you want him to do for you so bad there, Big Guy?” Tango asked, his voice dripping with teasing intent. Impulse was too lost by that point to feel shame for anything however, he just needed to feel that fullness.

“Need him to knot me with his fist. Spread me out and fill me up so I can take you. Want him to make me into your fucking omega bitch.” He gasped out, his voice already shaky and desperate. 

“Impulse. Look at me.” Zed said. His voice warm and vibrant and almost jarringly cheerful coming on the heels of Impulse's ragged begging. 

The big alpha did as he was bid; gold eyes meeting amethyst as the omega gave him a soft mischievous smile and then rapidly folded that narrow blade of hand that was buried inside his alpha into a fat thumb-over-fingers fist. The sudden way the appendage inside him went from relatively narrow to blunt and roundly hard gave the physical illusion of a -granted smallish- swelling knot, and then Zed pulled back against the tightly stretched ring of Impulse's entrance and made it feel like he was fighting a tie. 

“Oh Yeah! Sing for us baby!” Came Tango’s whooping praise as Impulse's hips bucked back and his voice came out in a long moaning wail like a dying thing when his movements saw him pressing down so that Zed’s fisted knuckles drove right into his still tender and incubus-battered prostate. He couldn’t stop himself, he rocked his hips hard several more times, his noises getting more desperate and loud as his hips volleyed between the almost overpowering hits he was doing to his own prostate with each gyration and the chest churning sensation of Zed’s hand pulling up again his entrance threatening to force him impossibly wide if he pulled free.

“Look at you go, sweet cheeks.” Tango was again back to crooning, but his words were no less designed to make him burn. “You’re so desperate for it, you’re gonna fuck yourself right off of him.” Impulse shuddered at his words and tried to still his hips but his desperation needed some form of outlet so he turned his head into Tango's neck, rolling up as best he could and biting almost violently at the scent line along the half-demon's jaw. The pressure forced more of those hormones out and soon his tongue and lips burned with the chili pepper sting and his whole body was electrified, muscles going rigid at the overload. 

And that meant _all_ his muscles.

“Easy there, big guy!" Zed laughed, as Impulse's sphincter clamped down on his wrist “I’m gonna need that hand back eventually.” He teased even as he kept rocking into him. “Sooner rather than later, if I'm any judge. You’re definitely soft and open enough for Tango to stuff you full and knot you; make you into a pretty bitch for us.” Zed leaned down and teasingly licked at Impusles’s shaft, light and slow from root to tip, making him whimper with want. “Do I get to ride you then?” He husked, fluttering his lashes coyly. “Fuck onto your knott while Tango has you locked to his? Would you let me do that, Impy?” 

“Oh man, Zed…. I- Please. I'll give you whatever you want if you just put my dick in your mouth.” Impulse begged shamelessly, his cock straining under Tango’s touch and Zed’s hot breath, that heavy fullness continuing its slow surge and fall inside him making him crave release.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tango mocked, his hand drifting low to compress around Impulse's knott, making the big shivering alpha’s gold eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. “No, head for you. I'm not letting you bust another nut until I’m so far up your ass you can’t remember your own name. Alright Zed, you’ve had your fun. My turn again.”

Impulse sobbed when he felt Zed release his fist and, gently but swiftly, slide his hand out from within him leaving his hole feeling stretched, sloppy-wet with lube, and fluttering with hopeless yearning. He was also groaning over the ache in his hips which was now slowly coming to his attention without the more pleasant sensations to focus on. He let Tango push him up without really registering it. His mind seemed only capable of processing the cold miserable feelings of how that excessive potion Zed had used to keep him slick was now literally dripping out of him as he was forced more upright and the horrible shameful burn it set in him as he imagined what he must look like to his partners. He heard their discussion over him but the words meant very little to him at that moment.

“Hmmmmm. How do you think we should do this today then? I mean if you want to ride us both…?” Tango considered “ Unless you didn't actually mean _riding_.”

“Oh no! I definitely want to be in charge of that. Want to watch both of you lose your minds while I bounce him on you. Perhaps, you start with him doggy style? Then you can pull him up into a reverse cowboy when you're ready? That way I have easy access and he’s not going to crush you...”

“Oh, I could work with that! Whadd’ya say Impy? Wanna sit up all pretty and show me how much your ass just loves to swallow my cock?” Impulse caught the last, and despite his many concerns about his capability to do any such thing given how shaky his thighs were already ….his mouth, however didn't seem to share those concerns.

“Please, God yes. Please, Tango- mamruumhhh!” He barely got the words out before his face was slammed down into the mattress and his hips were ruthlessly pulled up in a more extreme version of his earlier pose. And he was barely given a moment to register the thought that he obviously missed something when Tango was pushing into him. Encountering no resistance at all after Zedaph had had his whole hand in there, until it came to the swell of his knott. Zed's fist was roughly the same size as Tango's un-inflated knott but he hadn’t passed through the ring of Impulse's ass with the fully-fisted shape and so it was that extra bit of stretch when Tango pressed into him and both alphas were noisy over the sensation. 

The demon gave the bigger alpha only a moment to adjust before he pulled out, making Impulse cry out all over again, and began the process of fucking his knott into the other man. This was not the needy rapid-fire thrusting he’d shared with Zed, when mutual desperation had seen both men near incoherent with the need for climax. This was Tango's measured hard rhythmic banging, designed and executed with the sole purpose of making his partner crack and plead. Impulse was particularly susceptible and within a few heartbeats he was a drooling moaning mess where his face was being driven into the sheet in time with the heavy wap! wap! wap! of Tango’s thrusts, each of which was accompanied with a grunt of excursion that made Impulse’s head swim to hear.

Smaller, cooler hands snuck beneath his torso and talented fingers found his erect nipples. Zed’s more devilish nature reemerged, and he wickedly pinched both of the sensitive nubs, making Impulse cry out and buck back into Tango, trying to push himself up and escape. A strong arm slammed him back down as those tormenting little hands began to tweak and twist, timing it to send a little rockets of sensation zing through his nerves at just that half tick of time when he was full to bursting just before Tango began to pull out and the greater sensation of that shifting knott would overwhelm their work. Each little tweak of those talented fingers perfectly executed to make Impulse clench, and thus, make Tango swear. 

The sensations finally proved too much for the incubus to keep up, and with another one of those dizzying displays of bedroom acrobatics, Tango grabbed Impulse around the waist with one arm, over his shoulder with the other, and hooking a leg around Impulse's thigh, he tossed himself down backwards on the bed. The result of this trick saw Impulse being pulled up onto his lap, the hand over his shoulder shifting at the apex to keep Impulse upright instead of pulling him down atop the half demon. Next thing the big alpha knew he was in the position he’d expected to be in from the first; sitting with Tango’s cock and knott feeling like they were permanently embedded in him with Zed in front of him smiling smugly into his face.

A bit of shifting later and Tango’s legs were now both between his straddling thighs. Zed joined him in straddling their mate’s thighs, pulling Impulse forward so the big alpha could use the smaller blonde’s shoulders as a brace for what came next. As soon as they were situated Tango delivered a stinging blow to Impulse’s already tender feeling ass.

“Move ‘em babe. You want my knot, you're gonna work for it. Let me see that beautiful ass stretch for me.” With a shuddering groan Impulse leaned into Zed, rocking his hips up until Tango’s knott filled him with a sudden rush of nerve tingling relief as he rode his shaft as far as his tired muscle would take him and then pushed back down, pressing onto Tango now with a groaning sort of cry that made his lovers each react differently. Tango groaned with him, his finger digging in his ass cheeks hard enough to bruise as he held them apart to get the best view possible of the stretch and shrink of Impulse’s sphincter as he moved over the incubus’s knott. Zed surged in, his lips finding Impulse in a sloppy kiss, his hand roaming all over the big alpha’s body as he leaned in further and started pouring filth into his ear.

“Look at you, it feels so good being stuffed full of alpha, doesn't it? You're even sobbing for it, and you can't keep your hips still at all. Pretty slut, he’s not even the one fucking you, you’re doing it all yourself! Turning yourself into a needy, pleading little bitch for his fat knott.” Zed’s words weren’t entirely true. Tango was managing to rock his hips up that last half inch to finish fucking his knott into Impulse each time, but there was enough truth there that the omega’s voice, smirking and condescending, still sent shuddering thrills down his spine and made him feel like he could cum in a second if only one of them would do even so much as just _breathe_ on his damned cock. Instead, he was just left between his lovers, riding the ridged line of Tango’s curved hybrid cock and feeling his knot pulse each time he took it into himself knowing that the other alpha was close to coming from the way this knott gave less and less with each pass, while his omega ran hands over his scorching skin and made him feel small, and wanton, and filthy with the way the he chuckled at how Impulse's groans and moans were tuning more and more whimper like. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes with his body's demand for release. The sensations grew to be overwhelming as his rational mind nonetheless asserted its knowledge of how this was gonna play out.

And then it was happening. Tango was slamming up into him. His thrusts short and hard and never letting his knott fully surface and Impulse could feel then top of it pressing into his prostate and really was just flat out sobbing as he clung to Zed and begged for Tango to do it already…

A hot rush of something deep inside him, two hard jerks of Tango’s whole length and then he was slammed down ass to hips as the demon’s knott inflated. Logically, Impulse knew first hand that the size change wasn't all that dramatic but when it was inside you and expanded in the matter of a few ticks it _felt_ like the organ doubled in size as it locked you to your partner. 

And pressed directly into their internal sweet spot.

“Grrrrrrruuuuuuuuuh.” Tango’s satisfied groan was only audible above Impulse's cry of exhausted satisfaction because the bigger alpha’s lower voice had grown so hoarse and broken from his exertions, still after the initial onslaught he set loose a string of swears to rival even Tango at his worst as the deep pressure just kept pressing into his prostate making his dick leak profusely as it throbbed with the white hot agony of denied orgasm.

“Zed, Zed, baby please, I need you, Zed, need to be inside you. He panted fresh hot frustrated tears fell from his eyes as he clung to the omega in front of him. Pulling the smaller man’s body tight to him, teeth and tongue attacking any flesh his mouth could find in the vicinity of the omega’s scent marks, his sweet scent and flavour combined with the overwhelming sensations of his body driving Impulse a little out of his mind.

Fortunately, Zed seemed satisfied with the level of torment with which he and Tango had repaid Impulse and, his own breathing a bit ragged, he raised his hips until Impulse's dripping swollen prick was pressing against his slick pucker and sank down over the shaft with a pleased little hum, stopping just short of Impulse’s own knott, making the big alpha see stars and it was sheer luck that Impulse didn't just spill in that moment.

“Now it’s my turn. I’ma make you two big alpha boys _scream_ for me.” The little omega chuckled with a devilish grin before turning his head just so and offering up his bond mark right under Impulse's nose.

Overwrought and needy as he was in that moment no force in the world could have stopped Impulse from adding his own fresh mark to the small punctures Tango has left earlier and the second the bond flared open at the reinvigorated contact Zed began to slam himself down onto Impulse, working his knott with old familiar ease and causing Impulse to rock and clench over Tango. With the sensation of all three of them getting swept up with the emotion-fueled storm of lust, and love, and affection coursing through the bond, they could do nothing but come as one again. Zed slamming down just in time to take the tie perfectly as Impulse came, his voice tearing his throat further as it wove with Tango’s very near literal scream as his spent cock and knott tried valiantly to flare and spill one more time when Impulse's ass clenched and milked him for all he was worth.

Zed was the last to come down from the high, his body finally relaxing from the rigid arched posture, his head coming forward to rest on Impulse's shoulder.

Impulse could barely keep himself upright after all of that, he was swaying a bit as they all just basked in the buzzing sated affection all three of them were spilling into their bond and amplifying as it curled between them, increasing that sense of security and well being in each other's presence.

Impulse’s eyes were growing heavier by the second as his mind drifted into the great limbo of semi-consciousness for the second time that day but this time he knew there’d be no fighting it…

“Tango…” he murmured

“Yeah, I gotcha.” Came the gentle reply and Tango used his innate ability, that demon-born magic, to encourage his knott to flag much faster than was normal, and despite the fact that a small internal part of him cried out at the loss as Tango slid from him, the larger part was just grateful that his mate’s unique nature made situation like this so much easier to deal with. It wasn’t long before Tango had managed to worm his way out from under Impulse and Zed. Within seconds of his weight leaving the bed, Impulse felt a warm hand at his back helping support him as he carefully leaned back; keeping the once again sleeping omega balanced on his chest until Impulse was comfortable with the omega’s weight and they had Zed in a position where his spine wouldn't be aching _too_ badly by the time Impulse's knott released him.

Satisfied that he’s done all he could in the moment, Impulse let himself drift, secure in the knowledge that Tango would take care of the clean up and join them again soon enough. 

And with that thought, Impulse slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaand it's done! Hope you all enjoyed reading my little holiday gift, as much as I enjoyed watching these boys live it out in my head (:}). Thank you all, you gorgeous peeps, a million times over for reading and commenting and basically being amazing and keeping me motivated. Come babble at me more in then comments, I’m a chatty, chatty person and I’ll gladly headcanon and discuss these idiots with you all day (XD)
> 
> If you haven’t read [Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662032/chapters/67689973) yet, then this is the point where I gently shoo you over there as it was the well spring from which all of this well... sprung forth. 
> 
> If you _have_ read it however... then this is where I ask you if there is any particular other encounter you’d liked to see me tackle next? Obviously there are three other smutty side stories that all spawn from the same **Incident** as this one. Xisuma/Keralis, Etho/Beef, and Doc with… _someone_ ~~but that’s a secret cause it’s not the person he was planning on it being~~ any of those particularly strike your fancy? If there is enough of a common consensus here I’ll move that to the top of my queue for when I need to take those breathers form the Beta Testing main plot. Speaking of which... with birthdays and Christmas done I can now get back to poor confused and desperate Grain… So look forward to those uploads returning soon (^-^)
> 
>  **World’s Best Beta-Readers:**  
> [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown)  
> [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites)  
> & [MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85)  
> <3


End file.
